Cretino
by Mione Ootori
Summary: E se James Potter desistisse de Lílian Evans? E se ela não quisesse isso exatamente?Tolo, mas ainda assim, espero que curtam.


**Cretino**

**Resumo:** E se James Potter desistisse de Lílian Evans? E se ela não quisesse isso exatamente?

**Capítulo Único**

Ela é linda! Era só o que conseguia ver...  
Tudo bem, também era totalmente alucinada por estudos e muitas vezes estúpida quando se tratava, e exclusivamente, de: _mim_.  
Mas o que podia fazer se ela não entendia? Se não entende que eu gosto _realmente_ dela.  
É. Acho que foi o melhor que fiz.  
----------

_-Por que você não acredita em mim!_

_-É muito simples – ela disse ríspida, apontando pra ele. – Você só quer mais uma para sua lista, Potter. E eu não serei sua próxima vítima. Como posso acreditar em alguém como você?_

_-Alguém como eu? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – E como eu sou, pode me esclarecer?_

_-Você – ela riu com desdém. – Você é a pior raça que conheço. É um aproveitador. Só por ser capitão do time de quadribol e um cara popular acha que tem direito sobre a vida (e o corpo) daquelas iludidas? Sabe, por algum acaso, que elas têm sentimentos? Já passou pela sua cabeça (oca) que pode estar as magoando? – ela estava perigosamente falando baixo. - Mas você só pensa em prazer, seu prazer, não é Potter! Acha mesmo que saio com caras da sua laia? Acha que ficaria contigo para no outro dia você nem olhar na minha cara? Você acha que me submeteria a tal humilhação? Tenho pena (nojo) de pessoas como você..._

_Na cabeça dele passava inúmeras respostas pras perguntas da garota.__  
__Como ela podia jogar na cara dele que não tinha sentimentos, quando todo seu ser era voltado pr'aquela ruiva de olhos verdes... Como podia tratá-lo com tanto despeito e desprezo, será que não gostada dele nem um pouco? Será que Lily realmente não conseguia respirar o mesmo ar que ele? _

_"Não sou tão egoísta assim... Faço tudo pra chamar a atenção dela". _

_-No fundo, sei que gostaria de ser uma delas._

_Ódio foi visível nos olhos da jovem. – Nunca mais... PAF. Como se atreve! – havia lhe dado um tapa no rosto. _

Isto havia acontecido a mais de uma semana. E a todo tempo James tentava compreender aquele furacão ruivo que se chamava Lílian Evans... Por que, afinal, era tão difícil entendê-la? Por que ela não acreditava nele? Não era o pior cara do mundo, só queria se divertir e verdadeiramente gostava dela, mas o que fazer se todas as vezes que a convidava para sair, a garota _sempre _vinha com 'sete pedras nas mãos'?  
O que aquela garota queria que fosse? Um homem perfeito, Oh! Ele nunca fora, e francamente, duvidava conseguir chegar a este status...  
----------

Lílian Evans era uma jovem responsável e estudiosa, encontrava-se agora lendo, tentando ler, um livro de poções, mas sua concentração, tão apreciada, sumira. Há exatamente uma semana. Suspiro. Aquela briga com o famoso Potter não saia de sua cabeça. Ela não entendia como ele a irritava tanto só com aquele sorriso sagaz. Devia fazer de propósito, aquele garoto era tudo o que não pedira para os céus, como era arrogante e prepotente! Sempre a chamando para sair e ela sempre negando. Achava que ele sentia um certo prazer quando, o mesmo, via aquela expressão de fúria já conhecida por ele. Só se estivesse louca sairia um dia com James, poderia esperar sentando se pensava que ela cairia no plano, qualquer que fosse, dele. No entanto, naquele lugar, James parecia tão sincero... Ela se mexeu na cadeira desconfortável.  
O que era aquilo? Que pensamento era aquele? Potter e sinceridade simplesmente não se davam! Lembre-se! Não há uma correlação entre essas partes.  
-Preciso conversar com você, Lily. -Não me chame assim! – cerrou os dentes. – Se não percebeu, _Potter_, estou estudando. E odeio quando me interrompem.

-Conta a novidade... – disse revirando os olhos impacientemente. – Eu realmente _preciso _falar com você.

-E por que eu o ouviria?

-Acho que vai te interessar.

-Nada que venha de você pode me interessar, Potter – respondeu friamente.

-Deixe de ser orgulhosa! Eu não vou tomar nem dez minutos do seu _precioso_ tempo, _Evans_.

-E o que quer? – ela se surpreendeu com a mudança dele, nunca tinha lhe chamado de Evans...

-Não aqui. Ela ergueu a sobrancelha. Ele bufou.

-O que você acha? Que vou tentar te agarrar? Só quero esclarecer algumas coisas... – passou as mãos pele cabelo, desde que Lílian o conhece, o rapaz tem esse hábito.

Ela pensou um pouco.

-Me encontre na biblioteca daqui a pouco.

-Tudo bem.

Lentamente subiu as escadas para guardar seu livro. Estranhamente algumas meninas lhe lançavam olhares atravessados. Não que se importasse, aquelas garotas, a quem defendeu há uma semana atrás, não tinham realmente nada na cabeça, nada que _prestasse_...  
Não tinha idéia do que Potter queria falar, mas deveria ser o mesmo assunto de sempre: 'quer sair comigo'.  
_Então porque havia aceitado conversar com o rapaz?__  
__Para que ele não ficasse me desconcentrando.__  
__Como assim?__  
__Ora! Por favor! Sabe como ele é insistente... Ficaria ali até que eu ameaçasse azará-lo, ou melhor, até que eu o azarasse... Que garoto teimoso. __  
__E quem garante que ele lhe chamaria pra sair?__  
__Ele sempre me chama.__  
__E depois você não se acha convencida... _

Pensando melhor, nem era convencimento... Porque, afinal, James sempre vinha com a mesma ladainha. "Quer sair comigo, Lily?"  
Ela balançou a cabeça. Estava ouvindo a voz dele ecoando por todo canto de seu quarto.  
"Você fica linda com raiva, sabia!"  
"Adoro a cor dos seus olhos, contrasta com seus cabelos..."  
"Quer sair comigo?"  
"Por que não?"  
"Tem certeza?"

Lílian jogou longe o livro que tinha nas mãos, irritada.  
Que coisa patética era aquela?  
Mais um plano de Potter? Por acaso ele havia posto algo em seu suco? Porque isso poderia explicar sua confusão, poderia explicar o porquê de ter aceitado conversar com o rapaz, e poderia explicar, também, aquelas vozes, ou melhor, _aquela voz_, em sua cabeça.  
Aquilo tudo estava a deixando exausta. Vozes, flash's, James, sorrisos, perguntas... Cansativo, irritante, confuso.  
Ela não podia ter mudado em uma semana, ela não era tão superficial assim...  
----------

James olhava constantemente para a entrada do lugar. Talvez ela estivesse, novamente, tentando se afastar e por isso disse que iria vê-lo na biblioteca. Por que de todas as garotas do castelo tivera que se apaixonar, perdidamente, por Lílian Evans?  
Ele bufou, passando a mão no cabelo. Precisava se acalmar, o que de pior poderia acontecer? Se ela não viesse estaria tudo certo, lembra-se? Não lhe atormentaria mais.  
Mas ela apareceu, minutos depois, a sua frente. Sua expressão indecifrável.

-O que quer?

-Pode sentar-se? Não tomarei muito do seu tempo.

-Tudo bem – disse uma tanto desconfiada.

-Eu não mordo, Lílian – disse suspirando.

-O que quer, Potter? – ela indagou colocando um mexa de seu cabelo trás da orelha.

-Certo, - ele suspirou. – queria pedir desculpa por ter sido grosseiro com você, há uma semana atrás.

Lílian ergueu a sobrancelha. – Tudo bem. Era só isso? – perguntou franzindo a testa.

-Era... – a garota se levantou. – Não...

-Então? – falou sentando-se novamente.

-Bom Lílian – ele respirou fundo. – eu sei que estou sento inconveniente com você – a menina abriu um pouco mais os próprios olhos. – Gosto mesmo de você. Mas, por outro lado, sei que você... você não gosta de mim, exatamente. Não é?

-É.

-Só queria dizer que não vou mais importuná-la. De modo algum.

-Você está falando _sério_? – ela indagou de queixo caído.

-É – respondeu com um sorriso.

-Mais isso é _maravilhoso_!

-Bom pra você, então – sorriu novamente, e ele se levantou e saiu.

Sem um beijo roubado, um feitiço ou uma bofetada, James Potter saiu da biblioteca. Lílian Evans estava passada.  
----------

-E os relatórios, Remo? Estão prontos?

-Quase terminados. Perdoe-me Lílian, mas como você sabe, estive doente e não pude tocar em suas anotações.

-Eu entendo. Não há problema – ela disse olhando atrás de Lupin, onde, em passos decididos, James vinha.

-Aluado. Eu precisava mesmo falar com você! – ele pareceu um tanto aflito. – Ah. Oi Lílian... – disse olhando rapidamente para a ruiva e voltando sua atenção para Lupin. – Você pode vir comigo?

-Mas eu estou... – apontou para a ruiva.

-Você pode vir comigo, _agora_?

-James. Estou ocupado no momento e

-Tudo bem, Remo – Lílian interveio. – Não tem problema algum...

-Ouviu! – James disse, já puxando o amigo. – Eu _realmente_ tenho que falar com você!

Ela ficou cerca de cinco segundos parada no mesmo lugar, sem uma reação. James havia puxado Lupin como se este dependesse de sua vida e não tinha olhado para ela por cinco segundos inteiros... Ela estava chocada.

Desde que o garoto lhe chamara para conversar, há três dias, ele mal olhava para Lílian. Ele nem sequer havia lhe chamado para sair, nenhuma vezinha... Ele nem a chamava mais de Lily.  
Sem detenções, sem perseguições, sem Lílian Evans... E ele estava se saindo bem. A ruiva começou a se sentir mal. Criara um monstro!  
Quer dizer, como ele diz, em um dia, que gosta dela de verdade e no outro nem a enxerga!  
-----

-Não está dando certo, Aluado! – ele disse puxando os cabelos.

-Você não queria um efeito instantâneo, não é mesmo?

-Hã. Deixe-me ver... Sim!

O outro rapaz sorriu. – Relaxe Pontas! – bateu em seu ombro. – Ela _vai_ ceder.

-Almofadinhas tem razão, James, acalme-se.

-Vocês estão malucos? Da próxima vez que passar pela Lily e fingir que não a enxergo, vou matar alguém.

Sirius revirou olhos – Ah o amor... – proferiu sarcástico. – O que ela fez com você, companheiro Pontas? – segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos. – Lavagem cerebral? Diga-me, talvez ainda haja cura.

James afastou as mãos de Sirius irritado. – Por que você não morre! – retrucou.  
-----

E os dias estavam passando com rapidez. A menina ruiva já estava enfadada com esse comportamento aéreo de James.  
Nesse momento encontrava-se na biblioteca, na mesma mesa em que pusera fim no seu assunto com ele. Se é que um dia tivera assunto com o moreno.

Então ela o viu entrando no local. Seu coração deu um salto, salto este que logo sumiu e deu espaço a uma imensa decepção ao perceber que James não estava sozinho.

-Ele está... ele está, está com uma _garota_ – murmurou para si mesma sentindo-se estranhamente ofendida.

-O que disse, Lílian? – perguntou uma risonha Denise, sua amiga. Ela apenas sorria, de qualquer modo. – Ei ali não é o Potter? Seu Potter? – ela indagou. – ele estava com a... Meu Merlim, está mesmo com ela?

-Eu não sei – Lílian retrucou com uma dor de cotovelo mal contida.

Mas parecia que Denise não queria deixar essa história de lado. – Então foi ela que fez todas as mudanças do Potter? Ela merece parabéns não acha?

-Por fazer com que o bebê ali não babasse? Por favor – revirou os olhos.

-Não. É sério. Quer dizer, é surpreendente, você tem que admitir.

Lílian encarou a loira. – Você a acha bonita? – perguntou repentinamente.

-Quê?

-Vai me responde.

-Bom. Ela é _bonitinha_. Quer dizer, quem tem aquela cintura "10 cm"? Por Merlim. E aquele cabelo... eu _mataria_ para ter aquele cabelo... Sem contar que ela não é só um corpinho bonito, ela é muito inteligente e tem estilo – ela ponderou. – Se eu fosse lésbica, ela seria meu sonho de consumo.

Lílian bufou. – Ela deve ter feito um feitiço. E não exagera, ela não é _tão_ magra assim. E por Merlim Denise – fez cara de nojo. – Seu sonho de consumo! Ela é tão... tão... sem sal.

-Alô! Lily? Estamos falando da mesma pessoa?

-Do novo bibelô do Potter – a ruiva murchou na cadeira olhando para baixo.

-Você ta legal?

-Por que não estaria? – perguntou desafiadoramente. – Cretino.

-O que disse?

Lílian levantou os olhos. – Eu não disse nada.

Denise franziu a testa, mas voltou a fazer sua redação.  
----------

-Sozinho Potter? – ela indagou.

Ele se virou para encontrar os olhos verdes fitando-o. – Estou – ele sorriu brevemente. – Eu... Tenho que ir, vou no Dedos de Mel.

-O meu caminho é por ali perto! Importa-se de eu ir com você?

-Claro que não. E então, tem estudado muito?

-O suficiente – ela sorriu despreocupada. - E você, tem contado muito as costelas da Nansy, cretino?

-O que disse?

-Nada – ela o olhou confusa. – Por que?

-É que eu juro que... – ele balançou a cabeça. – deixa pra lá. Soube que foi elogiada, por seu desempenho como monitora-chefe – ele disse com as mãos no bolso.

Ela deu de ombros. – Você parou de procurar confusões.

-Não posso ser tão encrenqueiro assim!

-Você era – ela disse o encarando novamente. – Nancy lhe deu um jeito.

-Nancy? – riu-se. – Difícil, muito difícil.

-Não entendo. Vocês não estão saindo?

-Não! De onde tirou essa idéia?

-É que eu pensei que – ela franziu a testa. – Você não está saindo com ela?

-Não – ele retrucou. – Não mesmo, ela não faz meu tipo – sorriu marotamente.

-Seu tipo? E qual é o seu tipo?

-Ah. Eu pensei que você soubesse, Lily... desculpe.

-Deixa pra lá, não tem importância – ela disse abaixando os olhos para o chão enquanto colocava suas próprias mãos no bolso da calça jeans.

-Mas eu pensei mesmo que você soubesse! – ele continuou com ar incrédulo.

-Por que deveria saber? – indagou sorrindo, voltando os olhos para os dele.

-Porque eu só tenho um tipo.

-Então quem foi responsável pela sua mudança de hábito?

-Você não está parecendo mais a Lily que eu conheço – riu-se ele. – o que fez com ela?

-Quer dizer que você prefere respostas escarninhas? – ela disse colocando o cabelo para trás da orelha. Enquanto parava de andar – Meu caminho, eu vou por ali.

-Não. Não prefiro.

-Eu já vou.

-Tá bom – ele disse. – Então tchau.

-Tchau...

Antes dela se afastar, James se aproximou da garota e quando ele ia estalar um beijo em seu rosto, Lílian virou seu rosto, de modo que seus lábios se encontram.  
Lílian não sabia o que lhe motivara a fazer isso. Era louca, ela sabia, mas pouco se importava, de fato.

Tudo bem que James era um cretino, mas como Denise lhe disse, era _seu_. Somente _seu_ cretino.

-Uau – ele murmurou a segurando na cintura.

-Você não pode mudar tão bruscamente – ela repreendeu. – me deixou preocupada! – disse tocando seu rosto. - Não acredito que pensei que você estivesse com aquela garota, achei que você não gostasse mais de mim, se é que gosta ou um dia gostou – ela murmurou mais para si, que para ele.

-Eu não gosto – ele murmurou, Lílian o olhou sem ação. – Eu amo você, Lily – disse perto de seu ouvido - Deveria prestar mais atenção nas minhas palavras mocinha – ele disse em tom reprovador. – Tudo que eu fiz foi para não te deixar irritada. Porque eu te amo, muito, muito mesmo - e finalmente buscou seus lábios.

Tudo bem, ele omitiria a parte de que tudo fazia parte do plano maquiavélico de Lupin para conseguir, finalmente, provar que Lílian não conseguia mais viver sem ele. De qualquer forma, ele já sabia disso... a muito tempo.

Fim

----------  
**Oi! Certo não ta lá essas coisas. Eu sei...****  
****Mas, eu até agora só escrevi dois short de J/L contando com este, então dê um desconto...****  
****E comente, por favor.**


End file.
